dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolutionary Immortality
evolutionary immortality is the sacred gear of Kayz Mikazukinoyaiba known by different names and titles through the passage of the river of time by the different factions and magical groups of the world. However with the name that has made him and his users ancestral fables be the first or original sacred gear created by the god of the bible considered to be the oldest of all sacred gear in existence Summary from the time of the creation of the universe, exactly after the fall of lucifer and during the first phases of creation of systems designed to spread the religion and perform miracles on earth (sacred gear) using an unstable ability created by itself with the data of the different factions collected until then, called Chaos Control and open a door to the "beginning of the universe" an inherent dimension of the world that would allow it to search between dimensions, fictitious, alternative and existential. I manage to open a gap looking through the different dimensions and time lines a strong enough power in case the future negotiations will fail acting as a balancing force between the factions (and in extreme case the trump card that defeated the other factions ) taking it as a secret even hiding from all his sons including the high-grade seraphim the result, was that between the great space-time-dimension gap created by the skill, what appeared to be a dragon in a wilderness state apparently his wounds had come out of this, not knowing what to do by fearing to alert and frighten the world for his discovery, I take care of it until I was in a decent state for an interrogation. After rehabilitating after a while, the pseudodragon identified himself by the name Incursio belonging to the monster race which is characterized by not belonging to any, having previously renounced this, previously of dragon origin Appearance The appearance of both Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker varies from current user to previous user based on the anatomy, personal preferences, and social norms of their race. The only rule in this respect that has incursio when modifying the armor based on the preference of its bearers. It seems that the uniform must openly show the symbol of incursion: its eyes, being a pupil in the shape of a black cross with a crimson iris, although it maintains the shape of a sword when it is in a blocked state and its liberated form which is the of a full body armor both with the mixture of colors: steel-silver-dark gray. Abilities Due to his ancient origins as a dragon, Incursio already possessed an inata aptitude for adaptation, combat and evolution. In addition to maintaining their strengths and standard skills of the dragon race and the skills of their clan's blood heritage, in addition to discarding the ethnic weaknesses of their race by submitting to the ritual "ethnic abdicator"He continued to evolve as a result of innumerable battles against numerous opponents, developing his capacity "natural system of evolution", until unsuspected limits gaining new forms and abilities as the time pass even before being converted into a Sacred Gear. Because it is a full body armor, Incursio has a semi-impregnable defense, being the only ones with the necessary capacity to cross its impenetrable defense is another sacred equipment of high level or longinus or that is specialized in the skill of dodging defenses (at least until he develops the countermeasure ability to counteract him). The armor provides a wide circustancial increase of several levels of power, of the margin of several attributes for the user provided by the sealed power in which it is in comparison, one millionth of the real power of the raid, multiplying the basic statistics enormously, giving it extensive reserves of these, so in the case of magical power, energy and both physical and mental resistance. The increased attributes are divided into three classes that differ in their use according to the user (even though the majority is already predetermined to specific purposes by the previous users): * Physical Field # -Force # -Speed # -Agility # -Ability # -Power # -Reflexes # -Perception # -Accuracy * Resistance # -Endurance # -Physical # -Mental # -Constitution * Social field The social field is the only area based on the social assimilation skills of previous users who managed to understand the human mind and how to manipulate it in hundreds of ways to achieve its objectives and that is usually used as a field of passive skills pespecialidad during the specialized way of life for this as its name implies which are the following: # -Ingenuity # -Resolver / Logic # -Composition # -Handling # -Presence # -Intelligence # -Wisdom # -Charisma # -Appearance (activates the attractive aura of females of the dragon race) Being its most exceptional and strange peculiarity is that of obtaining with half difficulty Sub-Species Balance Breaker compared with the usual speed and acquisition rates for other sacred gears, by far exceeding the progress of obtaining these by cutting easily and even and retaining the sub-species of the previous users when bequeathing them to their weapons. Zusätzliche Imperiale Bewaffnung Zusätzliche Imperiale Bewaffnung also known as (Imperial Auxiliary Armament) is the set of weapons bequeathed by previous carriers to subsequent generations of users and containing the Sub-Species of Balance Breaker created and bequeathed by them in life. The fact of not unlocking the weapons of the predecessor generations of users by its current carrier became a problem reverberating in the isolation and increased complication and difficulty of unlocking these. Since in general the majority of users relegated the value of this ability and the knowledge that was delivered along with it, by not unlocking these only giving importance to reach the pinnacle of their ability, aspiring to develop their already unbeatable skills and enrich their experience with their weapon of preference, being with the help of the inherent metal element of incursion this allowed them to create any possible weapon together with different attributes according to the will of the users being the limit the imagination from this element. Each and every one of them showed a predilection for their weapon, fashioned according to their styles, knowledge, experiences and skills, towards that particular one or if they already had weapons and did not want to be separated from her for anything in the world due to memories. sheltered and feelings contracted by these, could annex them and if they had skills keep them to what if before the sub spices before were few referring to the user now the majority was developed around his personal weapon. The conditions to unlock these weapons vary among them, when a user suffers intense emotions, which diverge between positive or negative (mostly negative) such as experiencing the loss of love, falling in despair or the immense hatred against an enemy in addition to This would require a tenacious need for power for this to be granted. It will depend on the will of the weapon and how much you want to give your help to react to your call or if it is to choose a weapon specific to the arsenal but that becomes more complicated compared to the margin of error that can be predicted based on the previous release of weapons and how they can reject it, even hurting it and even killing it, but it gives this a positive reaction because they have inherited the indomitable and proud character of their previous owners, thinking that the current carrier does not He has the necessary skills to take them like the others before him. A clear example of this is what happened to Kayz when he managed to unlock and test the fifth annihilating epithet Fünf Tote, being able to use it for a few moments, but ending up absolutely exhausted both physically and mentally (being of course that the rejection is temporary until they are judged again to verify the progress of these until they have obtained the level of ability sufficient to hold them in their hands that are no longer inexperienced). Below are listed the bearers of incursion from the first to the penultimate from ascending to descending and subsequently the subspecies Balance Breaker of their weapons, the number of times that has happened since the moment of their creation has been a total of 29 times being kayz carrier number thirty. * 0.-Carrier Zero First name: Nationality: Age: Date of Birth / Death: Imperial Weapon: 1.-First carrier Name: Nationality: Age at death: Imperial Weapon: 2.-Second Carrier Name: Damián Nationality: Ancient Greece Age at death: 29 Imperial Weapon: Gauntlets and Greaves / Name: Jhegg Kealnss Distraction Disinterested Naughty Ephemeral distraction disinterested naughty ephemeral '''() also known as the '''Dynamic Assault of the Indifferent Soldier is Jhegg Kaelns Balance Breaker subspecies which consists of 5 abilities which manifest themselves in an incorporated form, the way in which they differentiate between being activated is that an aura of different color for each of these. The five skills and their corresponding auras are the following: # Spectral Reflections (): also known as "Unconscious perception" or "Accelerated conjecture". This gives the user extraordinary reflections that can be equated to the level of a god. Allow the user to even use their reflexes to attack, counterattack, defend, evade or block without much difficulty. The way Kayz describes this ability is simply the "ability to put the brain on autopilot." Because Jhegg Kealnss spent most of his creation to fight tirelessly, he unconsciously and easily got used to counterattack and defend against physical attacks, allowing him to fight without the use of conscience or reason before any attack without differentiating between friends or enemies, lethal or non-lethal. Because their muscles fight instinctively, this leaves Kayz free to use her reasoning to complete other matters (for example, create strategies, play with the mind of the enemy with psychological manipulation, etc. ).As your body moves by reflection and not by reactions, mental techniques such as illusions that confuse, deceive and nullify your senses become useless against it when you use this ability. It works as a short-term or pre-cognitive prediction skill that warns you that an imminent danger is a simultaneous and clairvoyant response to a complex variety of phenomena, warning several hundredths of a second before danger (falls, surprise attacks or even, undefined dangers) . Weaknesses * No matter how good your reflexes are, if Kayz's muscles become unable to hold their senses after receiving too much damage he will be unable to maintain this natural defense above, receiving the damage. * However, as long as he is able to overload the speed of his reflexes by overcoming his reaction time, beat him overcompensating with a nice speed, agility and reflexes to attack him at high speed when he blinks. * Although it grants a certain kind of invulnerability against physical damage, it only counts for the unarmed physical damage and this becomes ineffective against armed damage since it is developed specifically against the variety of martial fighters and not armed fighters. * Although it gives you the ability to defend and counterattack more easily, this does not hide or protect against certain weak points or blind spots. Insane injury () :It is the ability that allows you to keep open the wounds inflicted on someone produced by using Jhegg Kaelns in a radius of 500 kilometers in the same air or underground form, regardless of age, whether or not the wounds are scarred and as he denies and delays to a certain extent in a uniform manner the regeneration and partial or complete healing factors, can not be stopped even by the effect of negation, cancellation, suppression, sealing, or even death of the user. The wounds caused by becoming unable to heal or regenerate by methods which are not recognized by the user and these become useless or inaccessible towards the selected objective, even causing effects contrary to the desired results are infinite at will, imagination and effort of the user (example: in the case of the sacred gear twilight healing if kayz recognizes it as a possible form of restoration of the objective. Weaknesses * The effects of insane injure last as long as the ability is active and disappear when the weapon is changed or simply deactivated * The denial of abilities and healing or regeneration traits is limited to the current available knowledge of the bearer, if the enemy possesses a knowledge with which to recover its vigor this will only be useful until the user manages to obtain a sample or knowledge of the resource used can add it to the list of possible ways denied recovery. Fortuitous domain:is the capacity that allows you to control the body or environmental temperature of a certain area around you allowing you to increase or decrease at will the different aspects of the objectives in your area of action. Magnetic Attraction (): is the ability to manipulate magnetic attraction in a 50 kilometer area around, at the user's will to attract tangible, spiritual or physical matter, regardless of size, nature, power or mass. unsuspected alteration: ability to control the states of matter,the magnetic currents that orbit around the plasma sphere are aligned 3.-Third Carrier Name: Ayrton Nationality: Finland Age at death: 24 Imperial Weapon: Heavy Sword / Name: Dramdzliv Dark Fall of the Black Knight dark fall of the black knight () : 4.-Fourth Carrier Name: Ygdruzz Nationality: Denmark Age at death: 27 Imperial Weapon: Battle Ax / Name: Lumavleb-Berder 5.-Fifth Carrier Name: Kagemaru Nationality: Japan Age at death: 30 Imperial Weapon: Katana / Name: Unreasonable Edge (Fugorina ejji) Spiritual Path of the Afflicted Ronin The spiritual path of the afflicted Ronin (): also known as Disciplines of the Infinite Abyss Walker is the breaker balancing subspecies of Fugorina ejji that consists of 7 skills that are manifested in the form of 7 gems of different colors that go along the sheath, which shine and dye the sheet of the color corresponding to the jewel when its ability is activated. # Phantom Blade (): This ability allows you to make the leaf and the different aspects of the user invisible, as well as to control the oxygen in a designated area of 10 kilometers around. Its gem is a ruby. # Indivisible dispersion (): It is the capacity that allows you to extend, contract its length as well as enlarge and reduce the magnitude of its dimensions to impossible and unheard of proportions. Its gem is a sapphire. # Existential Mutilator (): is the ability that gives fugorina ejji a divine capacity of existential cut able to cut with great ease without difficulty and exception each and every one of the materials of the world both human and inhuman, as well as tangible, spiritual or physical, regardless of their size, nature, power or mass, even reaching the level of concession of a space-time cutting capacity. Turn it into an "Existential Killer" increasing its effectiveness against the beings of the supernatural world that allows him to annul the natural or artificial defenses and deny His ethnic conditions are necessary to annihilate the diverse class of beings. Your gem is a diamond. # 'Assassin Venom '() :It is the ability that activates a skill tightly sealed within the fugorina eiji and that is only used in cases of severe need whose edge involves an ancient curse (which manifests itself with the symptoms of a lethal poison) that inescapably produces death to a person with a single scratch of it. The time of action of this curse is really negligible, being able to end the life of a person in a matter of seconds. Its gem is an obsidian. 6.-Sixth Carrier Name: Raymond Nationality: German Age at death: 25 Imperial Weapon: Mace / Name: Svahrt 7.-Seventh Carrier Name: Gahiji Nationality: Egypt Age at death: 24 Imperial Weapon: Bow and quiver / Name: Yuwnob 8.-Eighth carrier Name: Tzilmiztli Nationality: Mexico Age at death: 22 Imperial Weapon: Macuahuitl / Name: Aquetzalli 9. Ninth carrier Name: Zachary Nationality: Great Britain Age at death: 19 Imperial Weapon: Spear / Halberd / Name: Zerk-Bernx 10. Tenth Carrier Name: Yusuke Nationality: Japanese Age at death: 24 Imperial Weapon: Tonfa / Name: Malevolent Catastrophe (Jashin no Daisaigai) 11. Eleventh Carrier Name: Deimos Nationality: Sparta Age at death: 29 Imperial Weapon: Shield / Name: Esridian 12. Twelfth Carrier Name: Han-Che Nationality: China Age at death: 23 Imperial Weapon: Mask / Name: 13. Thirteenth Carrier Name: Nemezius Nationality: Spain Age at death: 25 Imperial Weapon: Complete Armor / Name: Glyferz 13. Fourteenth Carrier Name: Arkham Nationality: Greece Age at death: 30 Imperial Weapon: Scythe / Name: Des Gardius Next the annihilating epithets or simply known "deaths" are enumerated from ascending to descending way, the second generation of "deaths" are configured as a secondary form. Primary form Secondary form 1.-First Generation 2.-Second Generation # One dead / Eine tot # Two Dead / Zwei tot / Gauntlets and Greaves / Full Armor # Three dead / Drei tot / Heavy sword / Scythe # Four dead / Vier tot / Battle ax / Double Tomahawk # Five dead / Fünf tot / Katana / Katar / Woldo # Six dead / Sechs Tot / Mace / Chigiriki # Seven dead / Sieben tot / Bow and Arrow / Bō / # Eight dead / Acht Tote / Macuahuitl / Tantos / Chakram # Nine dead / Neun Tote / Lance / Kusari-fundo / Kusarigama # Ten dead / Zehn Tote / Tonfa / Whip / Nodachi # Eleven Dead / Elf Tote / Shield / Hira Shuriken # Twelve Dead / Zwölf Tote / Mask / Dagger / Puppet Trivia * According to raid the real name of the sacred gear was evolutionary resistance due to the abnormal strength and incomparable vitality that this thanks to his skills, but due to a translation error and false rumeros the name changed to what is today "Evolutionary Immortality" because it was confused with the immortal due not only to the characteristics of his way of life, but also because of the amazing tenacity with which his previous users clung to life in situations of certain death. And in the end he decided to officiate as the current name in honor of the memory of the bearers of the past and apart because it was heard better and more genius and according to him it was a great possession of marqueting his words. * The reason why his level is considered unknown is due to the fact that the god of the Bible did not live long enough to see the results of his research and was unable to classify it due to this being left untouched the little documentation that he had. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Night Veil-000